The Light of Arendelle
by My name is Birdie
Summary: For years, Anna wondered what made her sister shut her out of her life, and then she found out. But that's not all she learned. With the reveal of Elsa's ice powers came a surprising discovery about her own abilities. Fire!Anna, Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: So my first attempt at an Elsanna or Frozen fan fiction. It actually feels weird writing fan fiction again so if my writing is a little awkward or anything let me know and I'll do my best to improve! I've had the idea of fire!Anna in my head for a while and was surprised no one had really taken advantage of it. During the movie, I honestly expected Anna to surprise everyone with fire abilities. And there really isn't any fan art for fire!Anna not to mention fan fiction. This is being written for the Elsanna contest on tumblr. Thank you to my lovely beta **

**Without further ado, the fan fiction~**

It all started with a fever the night before Elsa's coronation. Anna had had a pretty busy day preparing for the celebration, making sure her gown and her shoes were in pristine condition and practicing her hair to make sure everything was perfect.

It was the day she had been awaiting for years! Not only were the gates being opened to allow for the ceremony to be preformed in front of Arendelle and foreign dignitaries, but she'd finally get to see her sister as well. So many years she had gone by with only glimpses to go by: a swish of fine cloth, the glimmer of pale skin, a flash of blue eyes.

Anna liked keeping herself busy so that the day ended sooner, so it was no surprise when she fell into bed that night heavy and thoroughly exhausted.

It was a surprise, however, when a few hours later, she was shaken awake by a sudden heat that seemed to be running through her veins. At first it was a slow trickle, starting from her fingertips and working its way up her arms before it began spreading through the rest of her. It crept up her neck and wrapped around her face.

Rolling over, she reached desperately for the glass of water on her nightstand, fingers barely touching the cool surface of the glass before it shattered beneath her touch.

"Oh!" She pulled back her hand, examining the thin trail of red dripping down one of her fingers. Within moments, the liquid had dried and begun to flake off.

Getting shakily to her feet, she walked over to the window before throwing it open, allowing the cool breeze to brush against her heated skin. Closing her eyes, she was surprised when a particularly frigid gust of wind came through the window. Shivering slightly, Anna smiled to herself. The cold air reminded her of Elsa when they had been young and built snowmen together and went ice skating. Her favorite memories of her sister were all things cold.

Anna returned to bed with her fever dying down, falling into a dreamless sleep minutes later with the window still wide open.

**-line break-**

When Elsa entered the room dressed in her immaculate coronation gown, Anna stared in bewilderment. In a way, nothing had changed from when they were children. Her hair was still the same pale gold of winter sunlight, and her skin as silken and pale as ever. However, the years had been very kind to her. She was longer and more slender than she had been as a young girl, her face angular and almost sharp looking. Amongst the changed features was the rigid posture befitting a queen- but still it seemed as if she held herself away from everyone. And most unsettling of all, was the sad, lonely quality that seemed to be buried deep behind her eyes.

Anna took all these details in at once, completely forgetting herself and standing stunned as her sister walked up onto the platform. It took her a moment to realize that she was also being presented. She scurried to her sister's side, before she was moved almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Elsa.

"Hi," Elsa said quietly.

"Hi? Hi me?" Anna could hardly believe her sister had spoken to her. So many years without speaking to her sister, or most anyone for that matter, left her feeling a little jarred at hearing her voice, especially speaking to her.

"You look beautiful." Anna couldn't believe her ears. Her? Beautiful? Standing next to this unearthly goddess? Anna's heart skipped a beat. Feeling heat creep up her neck and reach her ears she quickly tried to regain at least a little dignity in front to her sister.

"You look beautifuller- well not fuller! More beautiful!" _Way to go Anna_, she thought to herself. The first time she speaks to her sister in years and she makes a complete fool of herself.

Elsa giggles quietly. The sound send a slight shiver running through Anna. _Maybe __I didn't mess this up_.

The smell of chocolate hits Anna and her mouth begins to water. Sniffing the air daintily, Elsa also seems to have caught onto the scent of the beloved treat. "Oooh what is that wonderful smell?"

"Chocolate!" Anna finishes for her.

They both laugh.

"Elsa would you like to da-

Before she can finish asking, they are interrupted. A small, old man approaches the pair and was introduced as the Duke of Weselton. "Hello, your Majesty. As Queen, I would be honored if I could lead you in your first dance."

"Oh well that's very kind of you but I don't actually dance," Elsa replies quickly. Anna's heart fell. She almost missed the slightly devious tilt of Elsa's lips as she continued, "But my sister does!"

"Excellent!" The Duke replied, grabbing Anna's hand before she could react and pulling her towards the center of the room.

Needless to say, the dance with the spry Duke of Westleton left her more than a little winded. Deciding on getting some air and exploring the rest of the town, she followed wherever her feet wanted to take her.

As she walked she sang quietly to herself, a little sad to not see many people out and about what with the celebration going on inside the castle. Spotting the glitter of the water, Anna almost skips to the docks. She had looked out over the water for so many years now. It would be heavenly to stick her feet in the still cool water!

"Oh yes, I can't wait to just take my shoes off and tip my toes in-WHOA!" She was just about to take off her left shoe when she felt something or someone bump into her. Waving her arms widely to keep from falling in, she grabbed the nearest thing she could. Which just so happened to be a person. Who then came tumbling into the water with her.

Shaking the water out of her eyes, she looked up at the sopping form of a handsome man. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine!"

"You're not hurt...?"

"Anna!"

"Princess Anna?"

"The one and only!"

"I'm glad you aren't hurt your majesty. I am prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

He held out a hand for her, helping her out of the water and back onto the dock.

"Why aren't you at the party? Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be without company."

"O-oh?" Anna's heart skipped a beat again. Someone had called her beautiful! But then again, hadn't her sister said that not long ago too? But it's not like she would ever have meant anything by it, unlike the prince standing in front of her._Is__ he offering to be my date?_

"Would you allow me to escort you for the rest of the day, princess?"

"Would I ever!" She glanced down at their soaked clothes, though hers were already beginning to dry. "Uh can I maybe get changed into something less wet?"

"Of course," he said quietly, the two of them laughing amongst themselves as they walked back towards the castle.

"Come on, I know a way to get in besides the main entrance!"

"You're quite mischievous for being related to the Queen."

Anna nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The Queen and I are pretty different."

If Hans noticed Anna's lack of using her sister's name he didn't comment on it.

The two of them made their way to the side of the castle, finding a small, disused door that when opened led directly into the sprawling halls of the castle. Specifically, the stretch of hall that was outside of Elsa's room. Anna glanced at the closed door briefly, her heart panging sadly.

"So um, this is my room," Anna gestured at her door before opening and walking inside. "I'll only be a moment."

"Take your time."

"Oh! I almost forgot, would you like a towel?"

"No need, princess, I'm almost completely dry."

"There's no need for that. You can call me Anna if I can call you Hans," she smiled before making her way over to her wardrobe and pulling another simpler gown out before moving behind the screen. As she smoothed the folds down, she admired the vibrant red sash delicately draped around her hips a contrast to the soft white of the rest of the gown. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

_Let's see what Hans thinks of __me in __this!_ Anna smiled to herself. Still, Anna couldn't help but also wonder what her sister would think when she saw her.

As she stepped from behind the screen, she smirked at the slightly glazed over expression of Hans. He stood from his position on her bed, standing in front of her with a hand raised almost to touch her cheek.

Feeling her face heat up, Anna wondered for a moment what it would feel like if that was her sister's hand. Would it be as soft as it looked?

"Anna..." The two of them were very close now, their faces almost inches away. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"Oh my god yes! I mean...yes."

She held her breath as his mouth drew closer to hers. And then then they made contact. A jolt of electricity shot through her. So many years since she had even touched another person! Closing her eyes, she tried not to imagine those were someone else's lips on hers. Even still, she felt her mind go fuzzy with pleasure.

Hans broke away first, smiling at Anna's disappointed face. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Out of here-here? Or out of _here_? Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter if I'm with you," she stammered.

**-line break-**

Anna and Hans returned to the celebration later that evening. The proposal was fresh on Anna's mind.

_But is this really a good idea?_ She thought to herself. _I have only just met him._ But then again, this could be her only chance. Elsa could close the gates the very next day. And who knows if she'd ever see Hans again.

"Elsa," she started, giggling happily as she glanced at Hans slightly nervous of her sister's reaction, "We've come to ask for your blessing of our marriage."

For a moment Elsa said nothing as she gaped at Anna. More specifically at what she was wearing. "What are you _wearing_?"

"O-oh this old thing?"

"Weren't you wearing a green dress earlier?"

"WellIkindoffellinthelake."

"You what?" Her eyes scanned over Anna's person, seemingly checking for injuries.

"It was my fault, your Highness. I bumped into Princess Anna and we both fell in."

"Haha you could say we really _fell_ for each other!" Anna laughed, nudging Hans who smiled down at her.

"Wait, wait. What was this about a marriage?" Elsa glanced between Anna and her Hans, focusing at their intertwined hands.

"Ours!" Anna bounced happily. But as moments passed and Elsa's face remained as bewildered as before, her heart fell.

"I can't allow that," Elsa replied coldly, composing her face into something more presentable as a Queen.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, you just met him," her eyes flicked back towards Hans, seeming to darken just a tad. Hans took a slight step back, pulling Anna with him.

"Anna I think maybe-"

Anna let go of Hans' hand and stepped closer to her sister. "Elsa, please. This means a lot to me, to _us_! Can't you just give us your blessing?"

"Absolutely not! You hardly know him, how would you know if you actually love him?"

"Because it's true love!"

Elsa turned with a swish of her cape, facing away from Anna and towards the door. "What would you know of love?" Almost too quietly to hear she added, "Especially when it's staring you in the face."

"Elsa,_ please_!"

"No, that's final, Anna." Elsa began to stride gracefully away and something in Anna snapped in desperation.

"Elsa, wait!" She grabbed Elsa's hand, attempting to keep her in place but only managing to remove the pristine glove. Elsa reeled back as if she had been burnt, staring at Anna in horror.

"Give me back my glove!" She reached for the glove but Anna wasn't having it.

"I can't live like this! I can't stand you shutting me out. Why Elsa? I thought you were my sister!" Eyes brimming with tears and heart steadily breaking, she almost missed the her sister flinch.

"Then leave." And with that Elsa turned and walked at a quicker pace to the door.

"Elsa!"

Anna felt it before it happened. She had a split second to feel the chill of the air and her body responding to it before it happened. "Enough!" Elsa waved her hand with a flourish, her face a flash of something dangerous and cold as a wall of ice raced away from her across the floor, splintering out in shards. Right before the ice managed to make contact with Anna however, she felt her body give off that same feverish heat as the night before.

It was only after Elsa had fled through the door and Anna had taken off after her that Hans had noticed that the spot that Anna had been in was clear of ice. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that it had parted around her. Strange. But not quite as strange as the Queen herself.

**Please leave your reviews. I'd really like to know what you guys think! **

**-My Name is Birdie **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, everyone! So you've probably noticed that a few of the chapters are getting posted together that should change after a while but until then enjoy~ Thanks again to my lovely beta! **

To say the castle was in complete chaos would be an understatement. But none of that mattered to Anna as she ran after her sister. She wasn't far behind her either. Elsa had just reached the water and begun racing across it when Anna reached the edge.

Seeing her sister's weight easily held up by the ice, Anna figured it could also hold her. Unfortunately, it didn't. For one horrible second she felt the ice crack under her feet before she was plunged into the water for the second time that day. Only this time it was _cold_. The last thing she saw before her heavy gown pulled her under was the fleeing form of her sister, glowing in the pale moonlight. _Elsa_, was Anna's last thought before the cold surrounded her and she couldn't move.

Surprised by the fall, she sucked in a lung full of frigid dark water. Everything was cold. Anna briefly struggled against the weight of her gown and against the cold of the water but it wasn't but mere seconds before her limbs were too numb and heavy. _I can't let it end like this_, Anna thought to herself as the moonlight above began to darken.

A hand reached down and pulled her up out of the water. She flopped onto shore beside a figure, limply leaning against her savior as they wrapped a blanket around her and tried to rub warmth back into her body. "-nna? Anna can you hear me?"

Anna blinked away the spots in front of her eyes. "Hans?"

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd lost you!"

Anna looked past him weakly for any sign of her sister but instead saw only what she had left in her wake. "I can't believe this. All this time. This is why she was hiding from me," tears began trickling down her face.

Hans gathered into his arms and began walking back to the castle. "Anna, listen to me, there's no way you could have known."

"But it's all my fault!" She sobbed, "I have to go after her."

"You can't. Not like this. You're soaked and half frozen," Hans replied reasonably. As if to add to his point Anna gave a great shudder as she began to realize the full extent of how cold she was. How heavy and strange she felt.

Smiling at realizing that she had also come to the same conclusion, Hans carried Anna inside.

**-line break-**

ELSA'S POV

All Elsa could think as she ran across the ice was, _she saw, she saw me!_

Elsa had spent fifteen years protecting Anna from herself, keeping her secret closely guarded and not even allowing herself to interact at all with her younger sister. To make matters worse, as she got older she began to grow curious about the sister she hadn't spoken to in years.

It started with peeking outside her door when she thought Anna wasn't looking but after a while, even that wasn't enough. And from there it evolved into more daring risks. And then one night Elsa decided to visit her sister's room when she knew her to be asleep, creeping into Anna's room to look at her sleeping face. Sweet little Anna had changed a lot from the little girl that used to delight in her feats of "magic". The innocence was still there written plainly in the honest features of her face, but she had since then obviously bloomed into a lovely woman.

For a moment, Elsa mourned the loss of seeing Anna become the person that lay before her. She missed the days when they were young and Anna would beg her to make snowmen in the wee hours of the night and they would dance together in their own winter wonderland.

The nightly ritual had continued for many months before Elsa was very nearly caught. It was a cold winter night when she visited her sister's room and found her sister tangled in the sheets in the throws of a nightmare. Worry creasing her own lovely features, Elsa quickly went to her sister's side, placing a bare hand on her face without thinking. The skin under her fingers was hot to the touch. A fever.

"Oh Anna," she whispered. Anna leaned into the touch, making a small sound of satisfaction. Her eyes opened blearily, taking in the form of her sister surrounded by a halo of moonlight.

"Elsa?" Elsa was so startled she nearly fell back but upon further inspection, Anna wasn't even fully awake.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Anna closed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips gently as she murmured to herself. "So pretty~"

After that, Elsa made sure to keep her distance from Anna. But even that night wasn't enough to keep her away for long. She made good use of the many of secret passages built into the castle. She soon found delight in watching Anna through out the day going about her usual activities. When Elsa discovered Anna talking to one of the paintings, she was simultaneously amused and guilty. Along with isolating herself from Anna, she had also isolated Anna from any form of human contact.

For months, Elsa kept silent watch over Anna. It may have been unhealthy but Elsa didn't care. If that was the only way she got to see Anna, then so be it. She couldn't risk actually speaking to her or she could hurt her again. She still felt a slight twinge of the old panic whenever she caught a glimpse of that pale streak of hair.

She didn't know when she started to feel more towards her sister than was strictly "sisterly," all she knew was that when Anna had returned in the second gown, it had completely stunned her. The dress was vibrant and Anna-like in a completely different way than her first dress. Though this one was considerably less innocent looking. Not only did the dress manage to catch her attention, it seemed to be catching the attention of more than a few males in the room as well. She tried to tell herself it was her instincts as an older sister to protect Anna, but she didn't really believe it herself.

"What are you wearing?"

"O-oh this old thing?" Anna looked a little self conscious, smoothing the edges of her dress with her free hand.

"Weren't you wearing a green dress earlier?"

"WellIkindoffellinthelake."

"You what?" Her eyes scanned over Anna's person, seemingly checking for injuries.

"It was my fault, your Highness. I bumped into Princess Anna and we both fell in." Elsa's gaze turned the stranger that held Anna's other hand. _Of course it was his fault_, Elsa thought, _just look at him!_ And she did look. She recognized the man as Prince Hans from the Southern Isles, one of their trading partners. The youngest of twelve brothers so under normal circumstances he wouldn't have warranted a second glance. But now that he had his arms around her baby sister, he had her full attention.

"Haha you could say we really _fell_ for each other!" Anna laughed, nudging Hans who smiled down at her. Elsa felt like glowering.

She was so bewildered by Anna's second gown and the appearance of Hans that she hardly noticed what Anna had been saying. And when it finally did register, Elsa couldn't help the swell of jealousy that threatened to show on her face.

"Wait, wait. What was this about a marriage?" She glanced between Anna and Hans, taking in their intertwined hands with a darkening gaze.

"Ours!" Anna bounced happily. _How cute, _she thought fondly.

Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts of her cute sister she remembered the problem at hand. Why should some man she had just met have any claim over _her_ sister? A sister that Elsa hadn't had the chance to get to know. Why would she allow her to just be taken away by some stranger? Of course not!

"I can't allow that," Elsa replied coldly, composing her face into something more presentable as a Queen. She couldn't allow Anna to catch onto her sinful thoughts. If she knew, she'd never want to be around Elsa and Elsa would certainly never see her again.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, you just met him," her eyes flicked back towards Hans and with satisfaction she saw Hans take a small step back.

"Anna I think maybe-" _Yes, marriage to my sister is a bad idea. You should just leave. _

Anna let go of Hans' hand and stepped closer to Elsa. Elsa was startled for a moment, once again bewildered to be so close to the girl she had watched for so long. "Elsa, please. This means a lot to me, to _us_! Can't you just give us your blessing?"

_I don't want to hurt you, Anna. _But what came out instead was, "Absolutely not! You hardly know him, how would you know if you actually love him?"

"Because it's true love!"

Feeling on the verge of tears Elsa turned away from Anna, trying desperately to hide her face. "What would you know of love? Especially when it's staring you in the face."_Anna, please, don't leave me. _

"Elsa,_ please_!" Elsa flinched at her sister's mirrored words.

"No, that's final, Anna." Elsa began walking away, hoping to return to her room so she could at least cry in peace when Anna grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, wait!" When she tried to remove her hand from Anna's grip her glove came off. She stepped back quickly, horrified by what her sister had done. She could have hurt her!

"Give me back my glove!" She reached for the glove but Anna held it close to her, refusing to give it back.

"I can't live like this! I can't stand you shutting me out. Why Elsa? I thought you were my sister!" Eyes brimming with tears and Elsa felt her heart shatter. Especially when the words she hadn't meant to say came tumbling from her lips in bitterness.

"Then leave." And with that Elsa turned and walked at a quicker pace to the door, desperate to get away.

"Elsa!"

"Enough!" she shouted, something in her swelling up and out of her rapidly. She didn't even realize that in her desperation, a wave of ice had shot out. So horrified, she couldn't even bring herself to see if her sister had been untouched. She fled. She was a monster and she knew she could never be with her sister.

**A/N: Well I kind of knew where I wanted this chapter to go and then Elsa kind of took over. She kept surprising me with stuff. I didn't mean for this to happen but it did. -sniffs- Please leave your comments, I'd love to hear feedback! **

**-My Name is Birdie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Anna nearly drowned chasing after her monster of a sister, Hans put on a show of carrying the unconscious princess through the castle, attending to her, making sure to use gentle gestures such as kissing her lightly on the forehead. The maids practically swooned. A knight in shining armor, their faces said.

Hans really didn't have any intention of taking especially good care of the misfit princess, so if she just so happened to die while he was "tending" to her, he could easily have said that they had said their vows before she had passed. All he had to do was sit back and let nature take its course.

So that's what he did. He sat with her through many hours of the night, watching her pained and pale face as she writhed in her sheets. However, upon seeing the sweat begin to dampen her face, Hans began to feel a little curious. Hadn't she fallen into frigid water? Why was her body reacting as if she had a fever?

He didn't have long to wait before Anna began moaning quietly. More than a little startled, Hans stood up quickly, making the chair he was sitting in fall over with a loud crash. Anna, startled awake sat up with a cry.

"No!" Hans barely had time to hit the ground before the wall of flame that erupted from Anna shot past him.

"You're kidding me! Two freaks in one family? What are the odds?" Leaping onto the bed, he made quick work of restraining Anna's flailing limbs, hands pressing down on her arms to keep them in place, straddling her so she couldn't roll away.

"Get off me!" she screamed, eyes wide with panic, her hands beginning to heat up in her frenzy. "Elsa! Elsa, help me!" Cursing to himself, Hans let go of her arms. With one swift movement, he slapped her across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

The flickering flames died away, her hands cooling rapidly as she took in lung fulls of air. Tears pulled in her eyes as Hans stood back carefully. She curled into a small ball, shaking with sobs. "Elsa."

It wasn't long before she fell back asleep, too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer. Smelling something burning, Hans looked over to see that while he had been spared the fiery blast from before, the drapes had not.

"This is going to be a long night."

**-line break-**

Anna woke up the next morning feeling stiff but considerably warmer. When she turned her head, she had to squint against the bright light that was pouring in through her window. A figure was beside her, silhouetted against the bright sunlight.

"Elsa?"

The figure moved and she could see that the person sitting beside her bed was not Elsa. "Not quite," Hans said, smoothing her bangs away from her face. Anna smiled to herself, the feel of a smooth hand on her face bringing her a feeling of familiarity.

"Has anyone found her?" She almost missed whatever it was that flickered behind Hans' eyes. If she didn't know better, she might have mistaken it for disgust.

"No. And frankly, no one wants to try," he sighs, almost as if he can't believe that no one would search for the missing queen.

"Why not?"

Hans gave her a look that Anna couldn't help but feel more than a little irritated about. "You do remember her shooting ice last night, right?"

"Of course I do but she's my sister! She could be in danger!"

"I doubt that, Anna. The Queen proved herself very capable of taking care of herself." Anna was surprised by Hans addressing Elsa as "the Queen" instead of "Elsa" or even "Queen Elsa."

"You don't understand-" she tried to sit up but Hans placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Anna, do you remember anything from last night?"

Confused, Anna tried to recall last night's events. "Well obviously, I remember Elsa leaving a-and falling in the water...I don't really remember anything after that."

Returning his hand to her cheek, Hans rubbed small circles into her skin. "Oh, honey, you set the drapes on fire."

Anna leaned away from his hand, bewildered. "W-what? What do you mean? It's not like I could have just gotten up and lit the drapes on fire!"

"You didn't have to," Hans paused, looking her deep in the eyes, "Anna, _you_ set them on fire. You're like Elsa."

Silence stretched for an uncomfortably long moment. And then Anna laughed. She laughed so hard she doubled over and had to take a few more minutes to compose herself, still giggling as she responded. "I think I'd know if I was like my sister."

"Anna, I saw it happen." He held up one of his hands, showing off the pink puckered skin. "I got burned."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Hans!"

"You didn't mean to."

Ignoring him, Anna continued. "This is what Elsa felt all this time! That's why she hid! She thought she'd hurt me like I hurt you. Oh god, I can't believe this!"

"Anna-"

"I have to find her! Maybe she can help- she'll know what to do-"

"Anna!" He grabbed her face with one of his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere. Especially now that I know what you can do," he smiled, though it was a cruel smile that made Anna's stomach churn.

"Hans, what are you talking about?"

Hans let go of her face, taking a step back and closing the drapes, making sure the only light was from the few candles around the room.

"I really can't believe my luck. I figured I'd make you my pretty little wife, and you'd just so happen to have a tragic accident. But this- I couldn't have even dreamed that you'd have such a power!"

"Hans, no, you-"

He turned his back to her, facing the closed windows. "Oh yes, Anna. With you in my possession, there really isn't anything stopping me from taking over Arendelle. I could even become king over my brothers!"

"What makes you think I'd help you!" she spat.

Hans turned around slowly, that sickening smile retuning to his face. "Of course you will. Or I can just as easily replace you with Elsa."

"No!" she launched herself at Hans, he caught her, holding her up. She looked up at his face with pleading eyes. "Please no. I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt Elsa!"

"That's a good girl."

"What are you going to do with me?" Anna was almost afraid to hear the answer but she had to know.

"Well first we need to see what you can do."

**-line break-**

I didn't even know we had dungeons, Anna thought to herself as Hans led her through a dank corridor. One of the few servants that had stayed in the castle over the years led them down, glancing every once in a while at Anna.

"You're sure everything is okay, your highness? Are you well enough to be in such a place?"

Anna nodded quickly, feeling Hans' arm tighten around hers. "I feel perfectly fine!"

The servant nodded to herself. "I was sorry to hear about the Queen. I hope she is found soon."

For the first time in a while, Anna smiled and it was genuine. Here was someone else that was worried about Elsa as well, despite knowledge of her freezing Arendelle.

"Thank you."

The maid stopped a few minutes after their exchange. They appeared to be in a big open room, lit only by the four torches in each corner of the room. The walls dripped with unknown liquid and the air was dank and cold.

"Sir, please remember that the Princess is still recovering and should not be in the cold for too long."

Anna felt another wave of warmth well in her chest at the woman's concern. Hans' smile was tight as he nodded. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it."

And with that, she left, heading back the way they had come. With a jerk, Hans released her, nearly sending her into a heap on the dirty floor. She scowled at him. "Watch it, would you!"

"First thing on the agenda, I want to do a little experiment," he glanced towards the shackles on the back wall.

"What kind of experiment?"

There it was again, that creepy smile of his. It made Anna's skin crawl. What had she ever seen in him?

"I want to see how you fare against the cold."

"Wait what?"

And that was how she found herself chained to the wall in the dark dungeons for three days.

It was dark and cold and Anna had lost feeling in her hands not long ago. The stones beneath her were clammy and unforgiving. So to keep herself from panicking, she talked and she sang. Sometimes she pretended she was talking to Elsa.

"I'm so sorry for not listening to you. You were right, I didn't know Hans and look where that got us."

"Exactly where I wanted you," Hans answered, striding back into the dim light with his own torch in hand.

"Took you long enough to come back, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me," she glared at Hans as he smiled.

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie."

"What do you want?"

"Well it seems average cold doesn't seem to affect you much. But I've come to try something else."

"Just get it over with already."

Hans crouched down to her level. "So impatient!" he tutted. "You know, Anna, I've been to a lot of places. And sometimes I hear things, legends, rumors things of that nature. I've even heard things of human beings possessing affinities for elements. And there are quite a few theories I'd like to try out."

Something glimmered in his hand, the light from the torches reflecting off the object. Anna only had a moment to register what it was before the blade was dragged across her skin.

**A/N: Oh wow, that escalated quickly. But there will be fluff ahead, I promise! Please review!**

**-My Name is Birdie**


End file.
